


at least we had it for a moment

by iztopher



Category: Campaign (Podcast): Star Wars
Genre: Art, Defector AU, F/M, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iztopher/pseuds/iztopher
Summary: Comic-ish gift for Parker for the One Shot Exchange about Aava, Synox, and leaving the Empire.





	at least we had it for a moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spidercycle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidercycle/gifts).



i was so delighted to get parker for my exchange gift and may have taken advantage of it to be a little self indulgent as well! hope you don't mind, i've just had so much fun (and pain) talking about these two with you and wanted to get some of those ideas out there.

i cannot title art to save my life so, as per the usual, title is from no choir by florence and the machine.

without further ado, enjoy!


End file.
